


Work in Progress

by FireFoxCanFireFuckOff



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Buffy doesn't like Tj much, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kira's not here cause she's a bitch, M/M, Muffy and Tyrus are endgame, Partner Project Au, Swingset, TJ Kippen deserves happiness, TJ is great at history, he grows on her, i didn't include walker sue me, they live in Mt. Pleasant Michigan, we stan these gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff/pseuds/FireFoxCanFireFuckOff
Summary: The guy, who Cyrus assumed was Tj, had blond hair that stood so stiff it looked fake. His emerald eyes held bags that looked like he had five shots of espresso that morning (he had). Where his sleeves were rolled up Cyrus could see loopy writing alongside tiny doodles. He was confident, that was sure. He was clad in a moss green hoodie that brought out his eyes, grey skinny jeans, and vans that Cyrus could have sworn had the Star Trek Insignia on it. He stood, hands deep in his pockets a small smirk on his face. If anything he looked like he belonged in a NIKE ad.orCyrus and Tj get paired up in World History for a project on a famous war. Cyrus didn't expect him to not be an asshole, or to really enjoy getting to know him, or to start crushing. But it happened.





	Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im not sure how long this story will be, most likely around 10 chapters. I'm going to try and update every friday. I'm really sad about Andi Mack canceling so I'm writing this Tyrus fanfic to assure myself they're in love. I swear to god if Disney had been queer baiting us the whole time, I'm going to sell my soul to bowser and his koopa troopas. I hope you like the story!

“Buffy, Andi, can I come in.” A gentle voice said, Cyrus Goodman stood in an empty hallway, three coffee cups in hand, at 7:34 in the morning. Granted their class started at 8:30 but he felt that it was always important to have enough time to get ready. However no sound came out from dorm 221b, his friends were dead silent. His feet stayed planted in the blue and yellow carpet for a few more minutes, waiting for an answer to his question. Again, nothing came. 

“Hey guys, um I know you were out pretty late last night”- this was an understatement, as much as the two took their academics seriously they both had stayed out until four in the morning. Cyrus had opted out of that escapade, someone had to be responsible and also frankly, he didn’t want to go. -”but, um, it’s 7:40 and if we want the good breakfast we better get down stairs.” Again, the two girls didn’t answer. Cyrus sighed, look he was tired, it was early and he didn’t want to be here trying to wake up two 19 year olds. He just wanted to be in class. However Cyrus Goodman did not quit on his friends and he wouldn't leave them behind. He knocked again and again, still no one came to the door, he heard no shuffle of footsteps, and no moving of blankets. Cyrus glanced at his phone, 7:45. Cyrus soon realized that as much as privacy matters so did 1. Cyrus’s need for food, and 2. Education I guess. 

Cyrus turned the doorknob and walked in on a giant mess. Clothes strewn everywhere, hair brushes on desks next to old food containers. Blankets were thrown in between the two beds. It was a clusterfuck. And as much as Cyrus ached to clean everything in this dorm, he had a mission to finish. He wavered his way through the mess and came first to Buffy’s bed. He nudged her, no response. 

“Hey Buff, listen it's um, its 7:47 and we really need to get going soon.” he shook her. God she slept like a bear. “Buffy, wake up! We need to go.” He said a bit louder - she groaned. Exasperated Cyrus began to move away from the bed, what Buffy thought was defeat however turned out to be her demise. 

“Buffy, I'm going to pull these blankets off okay?” and that he did. The blankets flew off of her not unlike a table cloth being pulled out from underneath dishes. Her eyes snapped open at the cold dorm room air. 

Her nostrils flared, “Cy, I’m going to kill you.” 

“I know and I’m so so so so sorry, but it's almost 7:50 and it's a 10 minute walk across campus and you guys take forever to get ready and we haven't had breakfast yet, I haven't had breakfast yet. Because I'm a good friend that waited for you. So how about you take this coffee, start to get ready and I'll wake up Mack here instead.” Cyrus looked Buffy dead in the eye this entire time, something that indicated he was serious. And although Buffy wanted SO badly to chase him down the hall and go back to sleep; she knew he was right. Begrudgingly Buffy stood up, grabbed some clean clothes and started off to the bathroom. Cyrus rushed to the door “Be quick!”  
“Don’t push it Cyrus.” she said walking down the carpeted hallway, curls bouncing across her shoulders. So Cyrus didn’t. Now the hard part, never under any circumstances, underestimate how much Andi loves sleep. It was a gene she had inherited from her parents. Cyrus glanced back at the sleeping girl as a sigh escaped his lips. Cyrus walked over to her sleeping form and tapped her shoulder, nothing. He pulled her hair, still nothing. He tried for five minutes doing anything he could think off, including pulling off her blankets. Ding! An idea slapped Cyrus across the fucking face. 

The boy bent down. He shook her rapidly and shouted “Andi, Amber from your science class is outside the door! She says she wants to get breakfast with you!” Andi shot up like a bottle rocket. 

“What!?” she began to look around frantically first at her clothes, then hair and finally to the mess that was her room. “Really?!”

“... no I’m really sorry. It's just it takes 10 minutes to walk to class, a long time for you to get ready, I still haven't had my breakfast, and its 7:54. So for the love of god Andi, take this coffee go get really really fast and then HOPEFULLY we can grab some breakfast and still make it to class on time.” he watched as Andi’s eyes widened in surprise. She scurried out of bed and almost tripped trying to make it out the door so fast. Cyrus exhaled a sigh of relief. Quickly the boy shot them a text saying he was heading down to the cafe to grab them breakfast and to meet him there. Cyrus grabbed his napsac and began his trek down the seven flights of stairs. 

When the GHC reunited it was 8:06. The cafeteria was dead empty with the exception of a few stragglers and most of the food was cleared out, however Cyrus had managed to grab a couple of apples for the three of them. That way they could at least have something in their stomach before class started. 

“You are a lifesaver Cyrus Goodman” Andi exclaimed as they exited the dorm. As the doors flew open a gust of wind hit Cyrus. The wind felt cool against his skin, calming his nerves just a bit about the late start. He knew he would make it on time, but there was still a ball of anxiousness in his chest that he couldn’t seem to shake. You see cyrus was the type of person to show up 15 minutes early to any event. He said it was because ‘It’s rude to be late, and I don't want people to think I’m rude. I mean things happen but what if I'm making a first impression and they think I’m some slacker bad boy. You know?” those were his exact words on the subject. He would say this anytime you asked. He also thought catchphrases were cool.  
This was not a cool catchphrase. 

Cyrus knew that. 

“Well I wasn’t just going to leave you there, Andi.” Cyrus replied, smiling at his friend.  
“But like, you could have. And also you didn’t even get breakfast first. I know you love those chocolate chocolate chip muffins.” she said, guilt seeping into her voice. 

“Yeah Cy at least let us make it up to you. Like you could have let us sleep a little more-” 

“-Buffy” Andi interrupted, her voice almost warning her to take it back a notch. Cyrus laughed at the two’s bickering wondering just how they roomed together. His laughter seemed to subside any tension and soon they joined in. Just a bunch of idiots laughing as they walked to class.

“You can repay me by not going out that late again.” Cyrus said once the laughter had come to a close. The conversations changed and continued, for a little bit, before the three fell into a comfortable silence. They watched the world spin around them as they walked, people out for a stroll, leaves of any color size or shape drifting to the ground, cars zooming past on their way to work. It was peaceful. There were some days, most days, where Cyrus found himself homesick for Shadyside. He missed The Spoon and his swing set. He missed the closeness of the town and its inability to keep anything quiet. After all Mount Pleasant, Michigan was far away from shadyside and much bigger. But all in all, it was a nice town. He had friends here that he didn’t have there and for once in his life he had a taste of freedom. Well, he wasn’t one to use that freedom, but it gave him great comfort to know that he had it. 

‘Welcome to Siena Heights University’ the sign read as they walked onto the quad. It wasn’t the only thing welcoming them back. From across the grounds (which looked quite beautiful this morning, the dew on the grass sparkling in the early morning sunshine, trees casting a dappled effect of shadowed green onto the ground.) a boy about 5’11 came running towards them. The boy looked at Cyrus, his eyes mixed with pride and confusion. 

“I was starting to wonder when you guys would get here. You’re never really on time after all. I’m assuming this is not your fault in any capacity?” he pointed to Cyrus when he said that.

“GoOd MoRnInG BuFfY, hOw ArE yOu? Well I’m just fine Marty thank you for asking.” Buffy chimed in with a god awful impression of Marty. Pride on her face when Andi and Cyrus snorted. 

“Ha ha ha very funny Driscoll.”- Marty’s focus changed to the girl besides Cyrus. She was wearing a green crop top and black skinny jeans, ripped at the knee. Her hair was put up into a messy but and to top it all off was a grey bomber jacket. Marty’s grey bomber jacket which she had stolen, saying he could have it back when he beat her time. -”11 by the way, hand it over.”

Buffy’s smirk fell for a second before she rebooted herself “At the end of the day, I’m cold.”  
“Well I’m not cold, so it’s fine.” 

“Fine.”

“Fine.” 

Cyrus watched this interaction with amusement. The two had their heads so far up their asses they couldn’t see that they liked each other. Cyrus thought it was adorable. “It wasn’t my fault, if you were still wondering. These two stayed awake until four in the morning.” Cyrus pushed the door open to the school and let his friends pass before catching up. The AC always felt fresher to Cyrus than the air outside, which sounds nerdy and doesn't make sense, but you know when you open a bottle of soda for the first time and it makes that releasing noise. That's what air conditioning was. 

“Called it!”

“Shut up, Eugene!” Buffy said, using her knowledge of the boy against him.

“How do you know my middle name?”

“She looked you up online.” Andi chimed in a grin on her face, Buffy blushed.

“It was for research purposes!” Marty straight up cackled at that. Cyrus came to his classroom and said his goodbyes, promising to see them again during their spanish study group. He walked into class sat down at his usual seat, front and center, and said hello to the teacher before beginning to get ready for class. 

~~~

The class was mostly quiet, with the exception of some assholes who obviously didn’t know what it meant to ‘read silently from the textbook’. Cyrus was almost finished. Despite the distractions from his classmates. He was on his last leg when the teacher stood up. 

“Alright guys you’re going to be starting an assignment this week, you will be creating a presentation on the moral ambiguity of a war. It will be a partner project”- cheers swept through the room- ”Yes, yes. However I will chose after what happened last time.” The cheers turned into groans, and Cyrus shuttered remembering the last time.”you have three weeks to finish this, it has to have at least 4000 words and it must be school appropriate, I’m looking at you James.” Cyrus felt anxiousness pool in his stomach as Mr. Unioux began to read aloud the comprised list of partners.

“Mike and Karen, Sammy and Lillia, Ewan and Jensen,” and so on and so forth until finally arriving at “Cyrus and Tj” Mr. Unioux stated as he continued on. Cyrus had heard of Tj they were in the same class after all, but they never spoke. They were on separate spectrums of life it seemed. With Tj on the basketball team, and Cyrus being Cyrus. As Mr. Unioux finished people began to move around finding such and such. Cyrus stayed planted however, only shuffling things around on his desk to seem less awkward. It didn’t work. He continued to do so until someone tapped him on his shoulder. Cyrus stopped arranging his pencils methodically to turn and see a boy around his age, with a smile poking at his lips.

The guy, who Cyrus assumed was Tj, had blond hair that stood so stiff it looked fake. His emerald eyes held bags that looked like he had five shots of espresso that morning (he had). Where his sleeves were rolled up Cyrus could see loopy writing alongside tiny doodles. He was confident, that was sure. He was clad in a moss green hoodie that brought out his eyes, grey skinny jeans, and vans that Cyrus could have sworn had the Star Trek Insignia on it. He stood, hands deep in his pockets a small smirk on his face. If anything he looked like he belonged in a NIKE ad. 

“Hey, I’m Tj. We’re partners on the project? Mind if I sit?” he glanced down at the empty seat besides Cyrus. The boy blinked for a moment before snapping out of his daze.

“Oh right, uh yes of course… you can sit, if you wanted to… Yes” Cyrus mentally slapped himself for his inability to talk to people. However Tj didn’t seem bothered by it at all, in fact he looked a bit bemused. So that must be a good sign. Tj took the seat to the left of Cyrus and nudged one of his pencils into place. Cyrus smiled. 

“So,” Tj began “did you have any ideas for the project.” as Tj turned to face Cyrus he opened his notebook and Cyrus was surprised to see very in depth notes. Cyrus had not expected that level of appreciation for the subject from Tj Kippen. 

“Um, well, I was thinking we could pick a small war. One that still has enough information.” Cyrus admitted.

“Oh?” Tj said questioningly, “I was kinda thinking the opposite.”

“Really?, why?” Tj seemed to draw back at that. He did a good job at covering it up though. Cyrus immediately regretted phrasing it like that. He meant to say something along the lines of ‘huh that's a good idea, how did you come to that conclusion?’ but nope. Instead what tj probably heard was ‘thats stupid, why did you think we could ever do that?’ 

“I dont know, it was probably a stupid idea.” Tj leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his gel filled hair. He had tried to make it sound like a throwaway comment. Tried to cover it up with causal body language, and cyrus was sure if it were anybody but himself Tj would have gotten away with it. Cyrus however, grew up with four therapist parents, and he could tell the difference.

“No, that's not what I meant at all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah we can do that, mine was just a suggestion after all”

“We really don’t have to, I mean you’re the smart one”-

“You’re not?”

“My point is you probably know best.” 

“Nonsense” 

“Nonsense, really?” he said almost incredulously. Tj leaned forward and raised his eyebrows. He was cocky, sure. Confident? Seemed like it. Extroverted? Cyrus didn’t think that anyone could be more extroverted than Tj Kippen. Tj, Cyrus could see, was more guarded than he knew; and there was self doubt in that statement that Cyrus oh so wanted to get rid of. So he leaned forward.

“Yes.” 

A beat passed. Tj’s eyes softened, and Cyrus drew back. Tj watched, confused and curious as Cyrus started to write. First on his and then his hands drew nearer to Tj’s notebook. Cyrus slid the notebook over and flipped to a blank page. When Tj got his book back ‘THE HOLOCAUST’ in slanted curly characters was written on the header. Cyrus looked at the blond and was amazed to see the look of surprise on his face. Cyrus looked down at his hands nervous, he made a split second move and he didn’t know how tj was going to react. Would he be mad, hate the idea? But all this looking down at his hands stopped cyrus from seeing the smile that began to grow on Tj’s face. Tj was surprised, sure, but relieved and excited. His idea was going to be ‘the holocaust’, he was glad that he didn’t have to spend time awkwardly explaining why. 

“Only if that’s okay of course. We can change it I just thought, you know”- Cyrus’s brain short circuited as Tj took his hand and wrote down seven little numbers -”umm.”

“Sorry just, we have five minutes til class is over. I thought you could text me so we could work on the project outside of class. It's a good idea, Cyrus.” Cyrus finally looked up, and then at the hand, and then back at Tj. And Cyrus, the blond was glad to see, smiled. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” he said softly. It was at this point were both boys became aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. So, almost in unison, they drew away awkwardly. 

Tj scratched the back of his neck “Well, I better go get my stuff together for the bell.” and stood up. 

“Oh, yeah right, i, i’d better do that too. It was nice meeting you Tj!” Tj’s head turned a bit quicker than he meant at that. He seemed, bewildered, at that. There was a voice in his head that told cyrus that he was just some jock guy who would leave and go to confident jock things; but when Tj looked bewildered at complements, and tried to cover up his self doubt, well, Cyrus decided then and there to ignore that voice. Whatever it took. 

“You too, Cyrus. Text me later, yeah” and with that Tj walked back to the back of the classroom. He was greeted back, and he smiled. Tj leened over a table picking things up as his friends talked idly by. Cyrus could hear some of his friends snicker, what he assumed was at his expense. Cyrus didn’t take too much notice of it, or he tried not to. He turned back and gathered up his own things going over the past 15 minutes of class in his head, over and over again. So much had happened in such little time and it was going to take a while to wrap his head around it. The bell had finally rung, and Cyrus walked out the door with his normal skip in his step, ready to face the horrors of psych class. Unbeknownst to the pair of green eyes watching him walk out the door.


End file.
